


Sap

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Male Slash, Sappy, Slash, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-16
Updated: 2001-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The Past can bring forth the Present.





	Sap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
> p>  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Alliance does, more's the pity.  
> Author's Notes: 
> 
>  
> 
> Story Notes: Pairings: Benny/Ray V., A Surprise! :)  
> Categories: Drama, Romance.  
> Rating: PG.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (c) June 10, 2001
> 
> * * *

Elaine glanced up from her computer and a smile spread on her face. She rested her elbow on her desk and watched, chin in hand. 

Fraser placed the mug of coffee in front of Ray, who was sitting at his desk, scowling over a report. The scowl instantly vanished at the sight of the coffee and the man who had brought it. A warm smile appeared on Ray's face, and his hand briefly covered Fraser's, the Mountie smiling in response. Elaine half-expected him to lean down and kiss Ray, but alas, he walked around the desk after Ray released him and sat in his customary chair. Dief yawned by the desk, halfway between Ray and Fraser. 

Elaine sighed. 

"What's up, Elaine?" 

The rich, mellow voice of Jack Huey intruded on her thoughts. "Those two. They're just...lovely." 

"Oh, for cryin' out loud." 

Elaine smiled at Jack's exasperation. "What's the matter, Jack, you don't like romance?" 

"Between those two?" 

She looked up at him. He wasn't disgusted, just puzzled. "Why not?" 

He made a face. "Sappy stuff squicks me." 

She laughed. "What's so sappy about them?" 

He snorted. "What *isn't*?" He waved his hand toward them. "First, look at that little family tableau over there. If that isn't sappy, I don't know what is. And then, all those sappy looks and touches they give each other. Sheesh." 

Elaine watched as Fraser gave Ray a look of soft-eyed love, Ray returning it. Okay, they were sappy, but so what? It made her feel good. 

"They're just in love, Jack." 

Elaine smiled again as she saw Ray sneak Dief a piece of his jelly doughnut that he had put out of the wolf's reach. 

Jack rolled his eyes and walked away. 

Elaine drifted into some _very_ interesting daydreams as she watched the interaction between her favorite couple here at the station. 

* * *

Jack walked aimlessly down the hall, his thoughts centered on how beautiful Elaine had looked, then stepped into an empty interrogation room. 

Romance. 

That was all well and good, but sappy stuff made him nervous. He leaned against the table, folding his arms and staring at his reflection in the two-way mirror. 

Damn, he was getting more and more like Vecchio all the time, though. Refusing to work with an assigned partner. Preferring to go it alone, except that of course Vecchio didn't _really_ work alone. He had the pretty Mountie to help him out. 

Yeah, help him. 

Jack rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. He looked up and froze. 

The smile that blew him away faded as he lurched toward the mirror, his trembling fingers pressed against the smooth glass. 

"Louis," he whispered. 

Shaking, he stumbled back, leaning heavily against the table. His heart pounded as the memories tumbled by his mind's eye: late nights here at the Precinct, the interminable stake-outs, the nights of pleasure, the blazing inferno as the Riviera melted down and Louis... 

He felt sick. His hand grabbed a chair and he sat down, resting his head on his folded arms. 

It still hurt. God, did it hurt. 

They'd never been sappy. At least not in public. And no one had suspected. He was sure of that. 

Okay, maybe Welsh had. But the Lieutenaut was the height of discretion. And while Vecchio had always been his favorite, he had had a soft spot for 'the Duck Boys'. 

The loneliness ached deep inside him. 

He suddenly had an urge to look up. The smiling apparition in the mirror mouthed a word, then slowly faded. Jack rose from his chair and pressed his forehead and hand to the glass, standing motionless for several moments, then he lifted his head and took his hand away, leaving the interrogation room without a backward glance. 

As he walked the dingy corridors of the Precinct, he thought of the experience he'd just had and felt his insides shiver. Could his old love be right? That romance should be sought out once again? That he should allow himself to indulge in the sappier aspects of love? What other meaning could the word 'sap' mean? 

He turned the corner and walked into the squadroom, stopping short as he saw the figure at his desk. No, definitely not a cafe au lait beauty with chocolate-brown eyes and long hair and beautiful smile. Okay, the smile was beautiful. 

He sighed and started walking forward again. Oh, well, why not? He was getting more and more like Vecchio everyday, for cryin' out loud. 

The visitor looked up and the smile blazed, sending little fluttering motions deep in Jack's chest. 

"Hey, Turnbull, what's up?" 

* * *

End


End file.
